


Enough of me to go around

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marx wished he could forget what he saw that day. But he couldn't, and it was driving him crazy. The worst part was, he didn't know who he was jealous of. The good news: Julius always knows how to make things right.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Reader, Marx Francois/Julius Novachrono, Marx Francois/Julius Novachrono/Reader, Marx Francois/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. 1

Marx was a simple man, with a relatively simple life. He planned everything ahead of time so he could avoid any unexpected problems... even if working under Wizard King Julius Novachrono made that task nearly impossible. But Marx was used to it... his routine was comforting in that it was familiar. He woke up early, organized Julius's morning work, managed the other advisors, tracked down Julius when he inevitably ran away, gave up trying to find him and added more work to the pile, brought pots of coffee up while Julius scrambled late into the night to finish, and then finally ended the night with a warm bath. That was that, and he didn't have much time for anything else. 

Of course, something would come along and upset his routine. This time... it was her. 

"Ach! I'm so sorry!" Marx had been hurrying around the castle frantically when he stupidly ran around the corner and ran into someone. Papers went flying and the person fell hard to the ground. Marx panicked and jumped up to offer them a hand. "Are you alright?! That was stupid of me! You're not hurt, are..."

The person took his hand and finally looked up, eye meeting.

"...you..."

She was the most beautiful woman Marx had ever seen. Everything about her was perfect. Marx had never seen an angel, but this had to be pretty damn close. 

"I'm alright! Thank you." He snapped out of it and pulled her to her feet. "I wasn't really looking where I was going either!" She let out a cheery laugh before looking around. "Ah, I dropped all my stuff..."

She turned around and bent over to gather her things, and Marx stood there, frozen, eyes admiring her figure. _Is she new?! Why haven't I noticed her before?! Jeez, I need to pay more attention around here..._

"Hello? Are _you_ okay?"

Marx blinked and realized he'd been staring blankly at her as she talked. "Ah! Yes, yes, I'm quite fine. Er, I don't think we've met, I'm Marx." He extended his hand for her to shake.

Her eyes widened cutely at his words. "Marx? You're the Wizard King's top advisor, right? I've heard all about you!"

"Ah, you have?!" Marx gulped, a blush blossoming on his cheeks. "I-I'm flattered... but you know, it's really just a job." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what about you?" She was wearing the same cloak as him, signifying that she, too, was an advisor of some sort.

"Oh, I just started working here!" she told him. "My magic is really convenient, and I've been working in the castle before, so Lord Julius asked me to work for him!"

 _Thank you, Julius!_ Marx thought as he nodded along. "Well... welcome to the team." He smiled, his heart still pounding from the encounter. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely!" She gave him a bright smile before turning and walking off, his eyes following her the whole way. 

"...oh god."

Marx had never been so scatterbrained in his entire life for the following week. That girl... he had never met someone so kind yet alluring. He would run into her at the strangest times, never able to have more than a short chat. Over those times, he learned that she was a couple years younger than him, came from a noble family, was an only child, and had an interesting magical attribute: Pocket Magic. She could put items into a pocket dimension that she carried around all the time and organize it as she pleased. She was right, it was very convenient!

Marx ran into her once as she was leaving Julius's office. He'd never seen her up there before and was a little surprised. "Oh! Fancy seeing you here!" she greeted, looking a bit worn out but still stunning.

"Indeed!" Marx brightened up the moment he saw her. "You alright?"

She nodded a little too quickly, brushing some hair out of her face. "Yeah! It's just been a long day."

Marx nodded, clutching his pile of papers a little closer to his chest. "Ah, well, don't let Julius work you too hard! He's always getting distracted from his own work."

They both laughed about it before parting ways, and Marx entered the room. Julius was in there, looking out the window and stretching one of his arms across his chest leisurely. He turned and smiled as he spotted his closest advisor. "There you are," the Wizard King greeted. "What's that?" He eyed the pile of papers. 

"What do you think?" Marx set them down heavily on his desk, next to the other pile that had yet to be started. "Seriously, what have you been doing all afternoon?"

Julius shrugged, clearing his throat before turning away. "I haven't been wandering off, don't worry. I was just talking to that new advisor. Have you met?"

Marx perked up at the mere mention of the girl. "Yes! She's delightful."

"Isn't she?" Julius turned back to face him, smiling cryptically. "She's doing such a good job, too. I'm glad you two are getting along!"

After talking business for a few minutes, Julius pulled a bottle of wine from behind his desk. "Would you humor me and share a glass or two?" he asked. "I promise I'll get back to work afterwards."

Marx almost refused, but that was his favorite type of wine. "...I suppose."

The two men sat on the balcony as Julius poured the wine, holding up his glass in a toast. "Hmm... to the Cliver Kingdom?"

"And to the Wizard King," Marx added. They laughed before clinking their glasses together.

"You know, Marx..." Marx looked over to see Julius smiling at him, gentle and warm. For such a powerful man... Julius sure knew how to put someone at ease. Marx would sometimes get goosebumps from just being in his precense. "I couldn't do this without you. I hope you know how much I appreciate having you by my side."

For some reason, his words made Marx's heart flutter. 

"...thank you, sir. That means a lot."

Those words stuck in Marx's brain all the way until he slipped into his bed that night and turned off his light. _Julius praised me today... looks like all my work is paying off, finally._ With a smile, he drifted off to sleep. 

She came to him in his dreams, wrapping her arms around him and feeling up his chest. _Marx,_ she whispered breathlessly, her face flushed and pretty. _Please... stay with me!_

 _Of course, love,_ Marx returned her embrace, allowing his hands to drift firmly over her wonderful curves. _I'll stay and take care of you... I'll take care of you so good..._

Their lips met, and their bodies descended into a heated furor of passion. He never wanted it to end, he never wanted to face the world again, all he wanted to feel was the pleasure he got from her body, such beautiful, white-hot pleasure-

With a gasp, he suddenly jolted awake, his own hand gripping himself firmly. He quickly let go and sat up, panting for breath. He was sweating, his hair and the sheets sticking to his body. _Jesus Christ..._ Marx groaned and wiped his face with the back of his hand, blushing furiously even though he was alone. _That was close... one more moment in that dream, and I would have soiled the bed._ He sighed and flopped back down into the mattress, and couldn't help but smile to himself.

Marx had never been particularly good at romance, but something had changed. He felt a strange resolve now, to win that girl's heart and make his dream a reality. The whole next day he thought about it, gradually building up courage. _This is it... I can feel it. Tonight, I'm going to track her down and ask her to have dinner with me! Every time we're together, I can taste the chemistry in the air._ He sighed as he walked through the hallways by himself. _Now, all I have to do is finish my work for the day._ He was clutching the day's final report and was on his way to drop it off at Julius's office. 

For the first time in a while, Marx felt completely sure of himself. More than anything, he was ready to have a life outside of work. 

Those were the thoughts running through his head as he finally reached the office and pushed the door open. He only made it one step inside before freezing in his tracks. The final report slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. 

Julius was not alone. The object of Marx's desire was in his arms, her noises swallowed up by a pair of roughly-kissing lips as she was fucked vigorously against the desk. Julius looked desheveled, almost desperate as they clutched at each other, neither one bothered to get fully undressed, but it was enough, enough to know exactly what was going on. Both of their eyes were closed, focused only on the passion of the moment. 

Marx stood there for exactly a second and a half before coming to his senses. Without a sound, he backed up and ran off as fast as he possibly could. A moment later, the door clicked shut. 

Julius immediately stopped and straightened up, looking back towards the door. "J-Julius?" He looked back down at her and gave a comforting smile. "I thought I heard something... but it's nothing." He leaned back down to kiss her worries away. "Don't worry, kitten. I won't let anything interrupt us."

Marx didn't stop running until he was in his room, and collapsed against the wall. He was breathing heavily, both from shock and from the disturbing spectacle he just witnessed. He gasped a few times, clutching his chest, as his panic finally subsided and his mind was able to think clearly again. 

... did that really just happen?

Marx grit his teeth and one of his hands clenched into a fist as he let his shoulders slump. His first reaction was to feel anger, horrible, bitter anger. She was the first girl Marx had been interested in for a long time, and _Julius_ swooped in to take her away? How dare he! And he treated her so roughly, too... the way he was making love, no, _using_ her, she deserved so much better than that!

 _No... it's not his fault... and he's not using her, is he?_ Marx relaxed his hand, his brow furrowing as the realization washed over him. _What am I supposed to expect? If she had to choose me or him... she obviously would choose him. He's Julius! He's perfect, kind, handsome... gah!_ Marx covered his face and sunk down into a chair, his hands trembling. 

_Of all of the people in the world... why did it have to be_ those two? _Not even just one was taken away from me... they both chose each other over me._

Her flushed skin looked exactly how it did in his dream, and her moans... 

And Julius... with the sweat dripping down his face, that power behind his movements...

_What would two perfect people ever want to do with me, anyway?_

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"Thanks, but I have some stuff to do back home."

Julius watched as she straightened herself as best she could, a lazy smile on his face. "Alright... I'll see you tomorrow then." He leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead as he opened the door for her. "Goodnight, kitten."

"Goodnight, Julius!"

Julius watched her walk off out of sight down the hall before letting out a heavy sigh. "Now, I have that pile of work to get to. Marx should be here with that report any minute..." His voice trailed off as she spotted something on the ground. He bent over and picked up the paper quickly, flipping it over to read it. 

"Final Report for the day...

...oh... shit."


	2. 2

Marx didn't really know what to do when he woke up the next morning, so he decided to bottle up his emotions and try and forget about the whole thing (probably not a good idea). Who cares if the possible love of his life was taken by someone else? There are many fish in the sea, after all! Julius could have her, he didn't care, and he wasn't going to let it effect his work. 

"Marx!" 

Uh oh. Marx turned around and spotted her walking towards him through the hallway, waving happily. God, her smile... the way her face lit up when she saw him... "Good morning! What are you up too?"

She was acting like normal, so apparently they didn't notice Marx's intrusion. However, that still didn't help his nerves. "O-o-oh, hi! Um, er-" He couldn't even look her in the eye, bitter emotions swelling up inside once again. "Just... business as usual, hehe." She blinked owlishly, a little confused by his behavior. "S-see you later!" Without another word, Marx spun around and walked away as quickly as possible before he could embarass himself further. 

_damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT!!_ He cursed in his mind, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to rid himself of the intrusive thoughts in his brain. _I can't even stand being around her..._ Images of that horrible scene flashed through his mind, and he quickly opened his eyes again. _Get it together! I need to go see Julius anyway... so I need to act professional!_

"Marx! How is my favorite advisor doing this morning?" Julius immediately greeted. He was very chipper this morning, for some reason. 

_Favorite advisor? Don't make me laugh!_ Marx cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I hope you managed to get all your work done last night?"

Julius raised an eyebrow at Marx's flat delivery and suddenly remembered the final report he found last night. _Hmm... I should probably say something about that... but would that just make things awkward? I don't want him to scold me or anything._ "Ah, yes, I got everything done."

"Good. Because here's your list for today." Marx handed him the file before turning away. "Call if you need anything."

Julius gulped, looking up at Marx's retreating form. "...likewise." _He's being a lot more strict than usual... how do I even begin to explain this to him, though? I'm sure he's disgusted._ The door closed, and Julius let out a heavy sigh, sitting back on the edge of his desk. _Of everyone I know... he's the last person I want to disgust._

The next few days were agonizing. Marx was paranoid and jumpy around everyone, but especially the two of them. One day, he tirned the corner to see them walking towards him, chatting happily. _Happily._ They both had the same cheery demenor, they both looked so perfect together. Julius called out to him when he saw him, but Marx was already walking the other way. 

_There's other fish in the sea..._

He used to love it when she ran up to him excitedly in the hallways. Now, he dreaded it. 

_There's other fish in the sea..._

He couldn't look Julius in the eye. He couldn't even find the will to scold him.

_There's other fish in the sea..._

He avoided the office in the evenings. He knew what they were doing in there, together. Something that he could never be a part of. 

_There's other fish..._

What was he supposed to do? The man he looked up to more than anything, and the girl he thought could be the answer...

_...in the sea..._

Marx's only comfort were the hot baths he took before bed. It soothed his aching muscles after a day of frantically running around. However, today, things were weighing him down more than usual. Why?

_... this morning... she was wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday. She stayed the night._

So, now she didn't just get fucked over the desk, but also in Julius's _bed?!_ Marx sunk down into the water until only his face was above the surface, and he scowled at the ceiling. Maybe he should interrupt them one day, act surprised, and scold them both as much as he wanted. _"Seriously?! Julius, you're letting yourself get distracted this easily?! How irresponsible! The Wizard King and his Advisor, too... do you have any idea how that will sound?!!"_

... unfortunately, Marx knew exactly how that sounded. 

_The Wizard King... and his Advisor..._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marx! I'm looking forward to working with you!"_

_Marx had never seen such a big smile on anyone's face, at least not directed towards him. This man was the Wizard King? He had heard of this Julius Novachrono before, but never actually met him. He was different than he expected._

_"Likewise. I'm looking forward to serving you, sir."_

_Julius let out a warm laugh, and suddenly had his hands on Marx's shoulders. "Don't be silly! I'm the only one here who's serving." Marx watched in awe as Julius's gaze drifted to the window. He had such a handsome, chiseled profile, and the sun glinted perfectly on his skin._

_"Yes... I'm a servant. A servant of the whole Kingdom. That's what the Wizard King is supposed to be, right?"_

Of course he was right. He was Julius, the most noble, perfect man in the Kingdom. No one else came even close. 

_All I'll ever be to him is an advisor. If that's what he wants..._

_But then, what about what I want?_

Marx wanted _her,_ he knew that much. Her kind smile reminded him of Julius, but it was more than that. She faced every day with determination and optimism, something Marx couldn't bring himself to do most of the time. She was everything he wanted to be...

He remembered how helpless she looked, trapped within Julius's arms. How her body was pushed against the wood of the desk again and again, so rough yet so passionate. Marx wanted to be the one doing those things to her, the one using her body for himself. He wanted to touch every inch of her skin, take it for himself, mark it with his lips, then bury himself deep inside her... 

Yet, at the same time, _he_ wanted to be the one against the desk, completely at Julius's mercy. He wanted to feel those big, gentle hands all over his body, while Julius whispered praises in his ear.

_"Marx... my favorite advisor... I need you."_

The thought made Marx want to reach between his legs and relieve the pent up frustration there, but he caught himself. "NO!" He slapped himself on his face. "No... what am I thinking! He's my boss... and I gave up on that so, so long ago..."

_But... why now..._

He sat in the tub until the water went cold. Marx didn't notice. He just felt numb. 

As time went on, Julius became more and more worried about Marx. At this point, he knew Marx was upset for some reason, and he had a couple guesses why. In any case, he started to feel mortified that he may have lost the respect of one of the person closest to him. 

_I'm the Wizard King... I need to be more responsible than this. But... no matter how I feel about Marx, I have feelings for this girl. And she reciprocates them. I don't want to throw this away..._

It was stressing the man out a lot. Luckily, he had a few ways to remedy that. All of his problems flew out of his mind the moment he penetrated her that night, a pleasured cry ripped from her lips. She always looked so delicious like this, bent over his desk with her skirt around her ankles. Julius encircled her waist with his hands, not giving her time to adjust before thrusting into her hard. He didn't stop until she was screaming his name, her body practically melting under overwhelming pleasure. "Hold on a bit longer... I'm almost there, kitten." It wasn't long until his own climax hit, and he allowed himself to slow to a stop.

With a loud groan, he leaned forward and collapsed over her, his arms wrapping around her limp body. "God... look what you've done to me," Julius teased, nuzzling the back of her neck. She was too busy catching her breath to answer. After a minute, Julius stood up to straighten himself out, and she did the same. "Come on... I want to cuddle." She didn't object as he dragged her to the couch and curled up around her. _So warm... Maybe I can convince her to stay the night._

A moment later Julius realized something was wrong: she was crying. 

"Ah! I'm sorry! What did I do?!!" He panicked and sat up, grabbing her shoulders gently and making her look at him. "Was that too rough?! Did I make you uncomfortable?! Please, tell me! I'll make it right!"

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. "No, no, it's not you, it's..." Her voice trailed off and she averted her eyes. "Does... does Marx know about us?"

"... I think he might."

She cringed. "God..." Then she covered her face again. "Fuck!"

Julius blinked, confused. "Hmm?" 

"Marx... he's such a good guy, you know?" She sobbed. "H-he was so friendly and helpful... we were really getting along, but now..." She shook her head. "He won't even give me the time of day. I didn't understand what was wrong, but if he knows..."

"...you think he's jealous?"

"...yeah." She sniffed and lowered her hands, still not looking Julius in the eye. "But... it's not just that. I-I think..." Her face scrunched up again. "I think I felt the same way! And then- then we got together so quickly, but I still feel so bad, and-" Tears stained her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!"

Julius didn't really know what to say, and he only barely understood what she was trying to say. "Y-you'd rather be with him?" He hoped it wasn't true, he really did... he wanted her for himself. But if she really felt that way...

"No!" She suddenly flung herself into Julius's arms. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you... you're so great, and kind, and- and perfect..." She smiled a little to herself. "I just... I care about you both. And I wish I didn't have to choose..."

_...oh..._

She froze as Julius's chest suddenly vibrated with a laugh. She looked up and he kissed the tears away. "Dear... you dear thing. That's quite alright." His eyes twinkled. "And I have a confession to make as well..."

Marx found himself in Julius's office the next evening. They were alone. 

"...Marx... are you aware of the relationship between-"

"Yes." Julius raised an eyebrow at the quick response. Marx was staring intensely at the floor. "I-I can-t say I approve..."

"I know." Julius chose his next few words carefully. "Are you... jealous?"

Marx's expression became even more gaunt. "No! I mean, yes, but... but also no..."

Julius was interested, now. "Hmm? What do you mean, yes but no?"

"I mean..."

_Don't do it! Don't tell the truth!_

_But... I can't keep it in anymore... it's killing me..._

"I'm jealous of both of you! I want both of you, but now I can't have either! Isn't that selfish?! Isn't that horrible?!" Marx didn't have any control over his words at this point. "I can't stand it any longer! I-"

He froze as soon as he caught sight of Julius's face. He looked incredulous, shocked...

_Fuck..._

All color drained from Marx's face. 

"I-I meant..."

There was no salvaging this now. 

_God... why do I have to be so pathetic?_

"I'm sorry." Marx squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly reached up to undo the clasp of his cloak. "This isn't behavior becoming of an advisor. I-I'll dismiss myself."

Marx let the garment drop to the floor before turning to sprint away. He didn't have any place to go, but he couldn't stay here, he couldn't face Julius. He had to run, as fast as he could, as far away as he could go...

Julius grabbed his arm. Marx turned around to object, but the words caught in his throat as soon as he saw the smile on Julius's face.

"Marx... do you have any idea how happy I am to hear that?"

...

_Huh?_

Marx didn't have time to process those words. The next moment, Julius's lips were on his.


	3. 3

Marx came to his senses a moment later and forced himself away from Julius. His lips were still tingling from the kiss, and his cognitive functions were completely shot. _D-did that really just happen?!_ He thought to himself, starting to panic. Julius just stood there with an infuriatingly knowing smile on his face. 

"W-w-what the Hell are you thinking?!" he spluttered. "What are you trying to do, make things more complicated than they already are?!"

Julius just laughed. "No, no, I'm just trying to make things _less_ complicated, actually," he answered vaguely. "Didn't you hear what I said? I meant it."

 _How could he be glad to hear what I said?_ Marx thought to himself. _I'm a jealous, petty man... but..._ He gulped nervously. "...you did but-" He averted his eyes. "What about-"

"Turns out, she likes you too." Marx's eyes widened at this new information. "She was in a lot of emotional turmoil over it, too. She didn't want to choose, but I don't see why she would have to."

Slowly, the situation became clearer in Marx's mind, but it wasn't helping his nerves. "So... you're saying..."

Julius nodded along encouragingly. 

"...like... with..." Marx blushed furiously. "...sex?"

"I mean... if you're into that. But it doesn't just have to be sex."

Marx blinked, finally realizing what Julius was proposing. "Both of you... would want to be with me?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm saying." Julius reached out to gently touch Marx's shoulder. "If you would rather not, that's fine. I'll tell her that it was a misunderstanding."

"No! Ah- I mean..." Marx averted his eyes, but could hardly contain his glee. "I... I would love that."

"... good. I'm glad to hear that!" Julius chuckled and ran a hand over Marx's hair. Marx wasn't yet used to all of this affection, from Julius no less, and had to fight the urge to flinch. "Well, if you're up to it... you can join us in my room tonight." Julius winked. "If you know what I mean."

"Huh? R-really?" Marx started stumbling over his words. "You would really be okay with that?"

"Of course! I know how you both feel about me... there's nothing to be insecure about," Julius assured him. "Come on, the night's still young."

And that's how Marx ended up in Julius's room, nervous as he could possibly be but also... pretty excited. She was wearing a little nightgown tonight, a very cute one, and she sat up as soon as he and Julius walked in. "M-Marx!" she gasped, a smile gracing her features. "You... you decided to come..."

"See? I told you she would be happy," Julius told him, letting go and sitting down. 

Marx ignored him, instead approaching the woman who was now about to be his. "...I-I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier," she told him, standing up and reaching out to touch his face. Marx leaned into her soft hand. "You must have gone through so much pain-"

"That's quite alright," he assured her. "...it's all clear now. I'm just so glad that we could come to an understanding."

She nodded, and before he knew it, her lips were moving against his. With a happy hum, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her against him, feeling the curves that he'd longed for. His tongue parted her lips as he kissed her hungrily, exploring every inch of her mouth. It was getting heated, too heated _, I need her, I need her right now!_

Marx tore his lips from hers and pushed her back onto her bed, his hand grabbing at the front of her nightgown. Remembering the third person in the room, he turned to look at Julius. "Can I-"

"Please." Julius looked content to just watch (for now) leaning back comfortably in his chair. Marx nodded before pulling the nightgown off, revealing more skin than he had ever hoped to see. Feeling a bit impatient, he wasted no time in tugging off her underwear and undoing his own zipper. "Wow..." he breathed, pausing for just a moment to admire her. Her body was beautiful, perfect, and her limbs trembled a bit from anticipation. 

"Marx... please... fuck me."

Marx had no reason not to oblige. The next few minutes were heavenly as he took her for himself, holding her body against his as he thrust into her again and again. He wanted this for so long, and finally, _he_ was the one using her, the one claiming her. She didn't just belong to Julius, she belonged to him, too. "S-say my name," he stuttered, already getting close. 

"M-Marx!" She cried out, holding on for dear life. "Marx! Marx!"

That was enough to push him over the edge. Marx pulled out just in time to cum, spraying her stomach. "I-I'm sorry, you didn't-"

"That's alright. We're not done yet, after all." A hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down onto the bed. Marx looked up and immediately turned beet red. Somehow, Julius was already completely naked as well, and wasted no time in climbing in with them. "That was nice... you two put on quite a show for me," Julius said casually as he started pulling off Marx's clothes. Marx couldn't tear his eyes off of Julius's body, long-limbs, toned muscles, and... wow. "Hmm, Marx, I didn't know you were so muscular." Julius ran a hand down Marx's chest and stomach, earning an embarrassing whimper. "Come on, sit up."

Marx did as he was told, blushing furiously now that he was completely exposed. Julius gently grabbed the woman who was still catching her breath and whispered in her ear. "Can you hang on a bit longer, kitten?" She nodded slowly, earning a kiss on the cheek. "Good... get on your hands and knees, then."

Julius was quickly lined up, and she let out a cry as he penetrated her. "Good girl, now, don't leave Marx out of this." He ran a hand through her head and pushed it between Marx's legs. Marx let out a moan as her nice, wet mouth took him, quickly becoming hard again. The pleasure was so much that he completely tuned out the fact that Julius was pounding into her now, jolting her body each time. Julius's eyes eventually moved back to Marx and decided to switch things up. He pulled out and pushed the girl aside before climbing onto Marx. Marx let out a cry of surprise as Julius suddenly had his hands on him. "Marx... have you ever-"

"N-No-" he replied quickly. "Not with another man."

Julius nodded before leaning down and pressing his lips into Marx's. The feeling sent a shiver down Marx's spine, and he opened his mouth for his King's tongue before he even had to force it. Julius let out a satisfied groan before pulling back. "I won't go too fast, I promise. It'll take a while to get you ready. Turn around me?"

Marx nodded and moved onto his stomach, feeling Julius shift a bit on top of him. One hand rested on his hips, and the other- "Ah!" Marx cringed at the feeling. _Don't panic! That's just a finger... ah..._

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Julius murmured, slowly pushing himself between Marx's thighs. Marx nodded, burying his face in the pillow as Julius added another finger and pushed in deeper. It wasn't long until his hips and fingers thrusted in unison. Marx had no idea this would feel so good, but it did, it really did... 

"...so tight..." Julius moaned, his grip tightening as his movements quickened. "Cum for me, Marx."

Marx desperately grinded himself into the sheets and suddenly came undone. Julius climaxed at the same time, leaking warm cum onto Marx's skin. They panted for a while, coming down from the moment. Julius gently stroked Marx's hair. "Good job... you'll be ready for my cock in no time."

The thought was enough to make Marx's mouth water. Julius sighed and turned to look at the third body in the bed. "... our little kitten was so good for both of us... let's take care of her now, Marx."

Marx nodded and sat up. Julius pulled the tired girl into his lap, chest pressed against her back. On of his arms loops around her leg and spread it apart. "You use your mouth... I'll use my fingers."

She cried out as Marx lowered himself, his tongue quickly circling her clit. She was kept still my Julius's grip, the taller man pushing two fingers into her. The two men worked in unison until her body started to shake. "Almost there, Marx... she's getting so tight around my fingers." Marx, encouraged, latched on to suck hard, causing her body to arch. "Ah!" One of her hands held onto Julius, the other raking through Marx's hair. Her much-needed release crashed down on her, and she was screaming both of their names by the end. 

Everyone was exhausted after that. Julius laid down and pulled both of them against his chest on either side of him. Marx was still trembling from the adrenaline of the moment, but Julius's embrace grounded him back in reality. _This is actually happening..._ He felt himself start to tear up a little. _The three of us are able to be together... I'm able to be with both of them..._

"For now on..." Marx felt Julius's voice vibrate through his chest. The man's eyes were drooping, but he still had that wonderful smile on his face. "...I'll take care of you both. There's enough of me to go around, after all."

Marx felt something, and looked over to see her smiling at him across Julius's chest, her hand lightly squeezing his. "...yes, sir. And we'll both take care of you," he said to her. 

Julius chuckled, pulling them closer and giving them both a kiss on the top of the head. "Goodnight... both of you."

"Goodnight, Julius."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this filthy thing, have a good day and leave a comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
